


Bad Dream

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien





	Bad Dream

“I have to tell you something.” Cynthia Murphy, your boyfriend’s mom, said from the other side of the phone. You stood completely still as she told you that Connor, the love of your life, had committed suicide. She told you that he had been depressed for such a long time and before you knew it she was crying and screaming. Half crying out for her son and half asking you how you had missed the signs. You asked yourself that question. Almost all of Connor’s time had been spent with you. He used to sneak into your house at night so that he didn’t have to be around his family. You two would pass notes in between classes. How could you have missed such the signs? If anyone would have noticed it would have been you. The phone went dead. His mother hung up and now it was just you. You were left alone for the rest of your life.

You were shaken awake by the man next to you. “Y/n… Hey, are you okay?” Connor was sitting up, shirtless, next to you in the dark. His long hair tied up in a bun. The moonlight danced off of him. “You were screaming.” You tried to breathe, but it felt like a weight on your chest. He ran a hand through your hair, calming you. You grabbed him and hugged him tight. It was a shock to him. “What’s going on?” You said nothing, only tried to breathe at a normal rate.

When you finally pulled away he turned on a lamp. Your breathing steadied. Connor’s bright blue eyes ran over your face, trying to distinguish what was going on with you. They were sunken, like he hadn’t slept in months. He was sitting across from you on the bed. “I had a – a nightmare.” That was an understatement. You weren’t sure if you wanted to tell Connor all about your dream. You didn’t want to scare him or make him feel bad. You used to have to worry about Connor every day. That was why you spent every day together, so that you could watch over him. You didn’t want him to have to worry about you the same way. “It’s no big deal.”

You and Connor met your senior year of high school. He was in the hospital after trying to commit suicide and you were there after you’d been in a car accident. You got out after a week, Connor didn’t. But you went to visit him every day and quickly became best friends. It wasn’t long after that that he asked you out. Once he was doing better you asked him out. Now, the two of you have been dating for three and a half years. Connor was doing much better, honestly, he was more stable than you. You were often afraid of coming off as needy and that was the last thing you wanted.

“You’re lying.” He said, reading your expression. “I know that look. You need to talk about it. Talking makes things better.”

“I had a dream that you died, and when I saw you – I don’t know what I would do without you, Con.” He hugged you and kissed the side of your head. “But, you’re okay. We’re okay.”


End file.
